


It’s Okay

by kincy



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kincy/pseuds/kincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the season finale that Oliver tested positive. Let's see how Conner responded to it. Sorry for my poor grammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick SF for myself lol. Actually I typed it in Thai ver. here https://nickysu13.wordpress.com/2015/03/11/htgawm-drabble-coliver-its-okay/ , so check it out if you can understand Thai. Pls leave the comment down below tell me ehat's your opinion for this SF and where I need to improve. Thx for reading! Enjoy it!

Conner Walsh opened the room 303's door. It wasn't lock. He walk through. No one was in the living room. He assumed that the owner is in the bedroom. Conner went to the bedroom silently to didn't wake up the other if he's sleeping. He saw the owner cover his body with a sheet although it wasn't a bed time, so he was afraid if the other is sick or not.

 

"Oliver? What's the matter? Are you sick?"He whispered softly Oliver sat up slowly.

 

"Depends on what you mean."Oliver reached out for a pillow behind him. He enfold it and continued. "I was gonna tell you when you called." Right today they went to inspect if they have a HIV or not. For safty before they're boyfriend again.

"But...you didn't have your result yet."Conner pulled his hands out of the pockets and turned to cross his arms, and watching the guy on the bed questioningly. Cause at the afternoon Oliver just told him that he was negative , so what's the problem. He stayed still to wait. "And i thought maybe you'd have it,too...And that we'd be in this together."

 

"Oliver"Coner walked to sit next to Oliver on the bed. The other eyes were filled up with tears. He knew what Oliver was going to say, but he wanted him to speak it out by himself.

 

"I tested positive"

 

Oliver turned and said to him with those teary eyes. Conner was tongue tied. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know how to comfort him, and he didn't has his result yet.

 

"Hey, Oliver"He moved closer. Oliver falled his face down to the pillow. Blubber came from that pillow. Conner held his shoulder. Oliver defied it, but he held him tighter. "It's okay Ollie. It's okay "He started to sway. Oliver was still crying in his embrace.

 

"No, it's not okay."Oliver mumbled with his pillow. Conner pulled that pillow away, and lay the other's head on his chest while he started swaying.

 

"Shhh. Oliver it's okay. It's okay."Like comforted to himself too. He wanted to freak out like when he fired Sam Keating, but no. He can't. He promised to Oliver that he won't freak out. Not anymore.

 

"G...Go away Conner. Y...You may don't have it. Go away. Leave me a...alone."Oliver looked up at him and said quietly. "Y...you deserve better."He moved away from Conner's embrace try to keep a distance. Tears still falling down along his cheek, but he didn't care.

 

"No, Oliver. No"Conner held the other's hand although Oliver was trying to defy, but it wasn't work "There is no better, Ollie. No"Oliver bent to crying again. He won't make a mistake to Oliver again. Not like when he fucked that guy in Annalise's client's company just for that stupid trophy. No, not anymore.


End file.
